


Before midnight

by Levantxr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: Jongdae loves Christmas. Especially if he can spend them with his friends and his lover.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Before midnight

Christmas is a time when you should be with the ones you love. You should spend them with your friends, family, lover or even with your pet if you love him enough. It's time which should be spent with laughter, hiding under the warn blanket watching Christmas movies, eat traditional food, and sipping warm tea or chocolate.

Jongdae laughed when Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun off the couch. It was almost eleven at night, December 24th, and Jongdae alongside his friends was watching a second movie that night. Or, he would be watching, if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stopped messing with each other. 

"Ow, Kyung, that hurt."Baekhyun muttered, snuggling next to Chanyeol, who couldn't fit on the couch because of his long limbs." That was my intention, Baek. Do something that would hurt and you would stop annoying me."Kyungsoo said from his place next to Jongdae, his legs in Jongin's lap. 

Jongdae giggled and Kyungsoo shot him a heart-shaped smile, giggling too when Jongin laughed, his high pitched laugh making Chanyeol burst out laughing. Their little family was missing only three people, Sehun and Luhan were in China with Luhan's family, and Minseok was overseas, in America. 

Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae's falling smile and tickled him on the ribs. He squeaked and almost jumped off the couch himself, glaring at the small penguin when he laughed. "Come on. You talked with Minseok today, right?"He asked and beckoned Jongdae closer with his hand. 

"Yesterday. We face-timed each other before he went to sleep. He said he will be really busy today, and wished me happy Christmas."Jongdae muttered and snuggled to Kyungsoo's side, feeling his fingers in his hair. "That's good. Sehun and Luhan just texted."Junmyeon chuckled from his place on the second couch, enveloped in a hug of Yixing. 

"And what else did you expect? Sehun is a spoiled brat, if Luhan didn't tell him, we wouldn't get even the text."Chanyeol said from the floor, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "You're actually right, "Junmyeon muttered, making everyone laugh. "Be quiet, I'm watching the movie."Yixing whined and Jongdae just had to grin at him.

"Dae, look. Minseok loves you, you know it. I'm sure that if he could, he would be here with us right now. He must be really busy if he isn't." Kyungsoo whispered and Jongdae nodded. Being in a long-distance relationship could hurt, but if you loved that person deeply, it was a thing you could survive. 

Minseok was in Korea every time he could, spending all of his time with Jongdae and their friends, and Jongdae cherished that time dearly. He loved Minseok for five years in secret, and now that they're together for the second year, he wouldn't give up on them because of a long-distance relationship.

"I know. He texted today in the morning, saying he loves me and said to spend my time with you, "Jongdae smiled and looked at the TV screen. "Let's continue watching."He muttered, snuggling closer to Kyungsoo and resuming in watching again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Three minutes until midnight, and Yixing was already sleeping behind Junmyeon, Baekhyun's eyes were dropping and Jongin passed out earlier, not long after the second movie ended. Jongdae moved to the floor not so long ago to be squished between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, letting himself be enveloped in a warm hug from both his sides. Kyungsoo also moved around, letting Jongin sleep with his head in his lap, and Junmyeon was softly smiling, caressing Yixing's arm wrapped around his lap.

Jongdae himself was almost falling asleep. His eyes were dropping every now and then, and he was sure that he actually slept for a little bit over ten minutes. He slightly stretched, careful not to hit whoever had their arm over his shoulders. 

Rubbing his eyes, Jongdae got up from the floor and moved to the kitchen, going to get himself a glass of water. He heard Baekhyun groan when his head hit Chanyeol's shoulder, and when he looked back, Baekhyun was already snuggled up to Chanyeol, half-asleep. 

Jongdae started quietly humming a Christmas song, the doorbell rang and there were many groans from his friends in the living room. "Jongdae, please, go get the door. Whoever decided to show up at this unholy hour of the night, I might punch them in the face." Kyungsoo yelled and Jongdae sleepily laughed, placing the glass on the kitchen counter, heading to the door. 

Kyungsoo was right, this was an unholy hour of the night and Jongdae groaned when the clock in the hallway hit three minutes until midnight. He brushed his hair out of his face and unlocked the door, opened them, and slightly closed his at the light from the lights on the building floor' walls.

He noticed a small box in front of his door and crouched down to take it in his hands. "What is it?" Kyungsoo appeared behind him, yawning. "I don't know. There's no one here, only this little box," he muttered, noting the fact that it was for him. " Who would deliver something like this at almost midnight?"

"Don't have any idea. Try opening it when it's for you." Kyungsoo suggested and leaned on the wall, yawning again. Jongdae hummed and smiled because of the small snowflake sticker on the box, opening it. There was a silver bracelet on a red velvet cushion, with something written on it. Jongdae raised a brow and picked it up, smiling softly. 

'I love you'

He turned the bracelet between his fingers, noticing the signature on the other side. 

'KMS'

"It's from Minseok."He muttered and put it on, a loving smile on his lips. "He's such a fool."Kyungsoo shook his head, giggling when Jongdae slapped his arm. " Hey! He's my fool." He jutted his bottom lip out, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes. " Yeah, right. You're two fools. Perfect for each other." Kyungsoo smiled and ran a hand through Jongdae's hair, then shuffled off towards the living room. Jongdae just giggled on his own and turned to go back in, when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, I hope you will enjoy your fool while he's here."

Jongdae gasped and turned around, tearing up when he noticed his lover standing just behind the doors in the hallway. "Minseok!" He squeaked and threw himself at him. Minseok just laughed and caught him, circling his arms around his waist. Jongdae sobbed and put his arms around Minseok's neck, nuzzling his cheek against Minseok's. "Oh my God, you're really here." He whispered, pulling away just a little to get a glimpse of Minseok's face. 

"Yeah, I am." Minseok grinned at him. Jongdae craned his neck to look at the clock, turning back teary-eyed. "You decided to show just a minute before midnight. Are you really a fool?" Minseok just lifted him into the air, wrapping his legs around his own waist. 

"I am a fool. Fool in love with you." He whispered, making the younger shake his head. Slowly leaning in down, Jongdae kissed Minseok on the lips, smiling when Minseok kissed back. 

Jongdae was happy, that was true. He was with his loved ones, which was the thing he wanted for Christmas.  
Or maybe he was a little bit annoyed too, because of the two figures that appeared in his apartment hallway.   
"Hey, Jong, you coming back in or-"  
"Shut up Baek, they're having a moment."

Minseok laughed against his lips and Jongdae pulled back, smiling. "Hello to you too, you two." He said towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo while Jongdae hid his face in his neck. "Hi, Minseok hyung. I'm gonna wake up others, Jongdae." Kyungsoo smiled. 

"No, don't. You can't drive home this sleepy. You can take the guest room and couches. I'm gonna sleep in my room instead of sleeping on the floor with ChanBaek." Jongdae turned his head, grinning. 

" I'm taking the guest room with Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shrieked, sprinting to the living room with Kyungsoo at his feet.

" And I will sleep where Mister?" Minseok giggled, slowly setting Jongdae back on the ground when the younger untangled himself from him. "In my room, handsome. In my bed, to be exact." Jongdae grinned and let go of Minseok's hand, trailing to the living room. 

"Close the door, handsome!"


End file.
